


The 'Good' First Time Story

by ashwritesfantasies, blindedstarlight



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom!Ignis, F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Smut, Sub!FemReader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesfantasies/pseuds/ashwritesfantasies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You've been dating Ignis for a while now, and you're ready to take it to the next level with him. What exactly are you in store for with Ignis Scientia in the confines of the bedroom, you wonder? You're soon to find out!





	The 'Good' First Time Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Fantasy Friends! This is my first work posted to AO3 since applying for an account- it is also my first long fan fiction published on my blog. Check out 'ashwritesfantasies.tumblr.com' for more fandom writing if you please~ <3

There was something special about Ignis Scientia. He was different to the other men you had casually dated in the past. He was well put together and had a future as brighter than the stars that littered the skies of Eos. His eyes were vibrant and teeming with life, and the clear intelligence in every word uttered from his lips impressed you beyond what you imagined to be your own cognitive capacity. His touches were gentle and respectful, and he treated you like you were the queen of his world.

The very moment you laid eyes upon Ignis on that fifth date— an intimate occasion shared between yourself and he— you knew that it was time to give all of yourself to him. The way Ignis took your hand and slowly brought it up to his lips had your skin flush pleasantly, his eyes remaining locked to yours through the whole motion. 

“Darling, you look incredible.” Ignis took your shoulders in his hands in a gentle hold. He took a small step backwards and allowed himself a good look at you— a smile already quirking at his lips at the sight of you. “Are you ready for a relaxed evening in?” Ignis asked you in his pleasant, lilting tone of voice.

You nodded and took a step towards Ignis, unable to help the way your facial muscles stretched your lips into a giddy smile. Ignis Scientia was the only man who could ever render you a fool. Then again, Ignis Scientia could render anyone a fool— he was just far too polite to do so on purpose. You leaned forward to press a deceptively chaste kiss on his cheek; a simple brush of lips against smooth skin. Ignis was freshly shaven for the occasion— though it was not uncommon for him to be in such a state. It was his preference to appear well kept and presentable to the wider public at all times. Although, you noticed that he decided not to wear his glasses for the occasion. His eyes were incredibly beautiful though, so you did not question his choice.

You pulled away from Ignis and stepped around him to observe any notable changes in his apartment. Ignis lived a very simple life; one without need for much decoration or unnecessary fanfare. Still, you were often able to pick out subtle changes in decor around his humble abode— very much like the newly framed photo of yourself and Ignis at the local produce fair that was taken only two weeks ago. You made a beeline towards the black-framed photo with a grin plastered onto your lips; the intensity of your joyous amusement reaching your shining eyes. 

“I sure am!” You responded before lifting the frame into your hands and turning the picture towards Ignis in excitement. “How did you get this—?” You began to ask, only to have Ignis break into a soft laugh. He walked towards you and plucked the frame from your hands before placing it down onto the small see-through glass display table it had been resting on originally. 

With a quick movement, Ignis had his warm hands on your hips. He pulled you close and pressed a teasing kiss to the tip of your nose. Unable to help yourself from growing flustered at his sweet and unexpected actions, you simply pouted and let Ignis hold you.

“Prompto took the picture and had it framed for us. He said we look happy here,” Ignis’ dulcet tone brought peace to your usually racing mind as you leaned the side of your head against his pin-stripe white long-sleeved shirt. You played with his brown leather suspenders briefly before pushing back against his chest with the flats of your palms, creating distance between yourself and Ignis. He shot you a bemused look, “You are quite the playful kitten tonight, aren’t you?” 

You smiled up at Ignis in what you hoped was a charming manner and shrugged in a non-committal fashion, “Can you blame me? You’ve made dinner, you’re made dessert, and you’re burning my favourite scented candles all over your apartment. Tonight promises to be special,” you trailed off suddenly, and you found yourself blushing as you quickly realised exactly what it was that you were indirectly insinuating to the most proper man you had met in your life. You quickly scampered to cover yourself, “I-I mean, like, every night with you is special and all—mffff?” The rest of your stuttered words were muffled completely by the gentle kiss Ignis surprised you with, his soft lips applying a pleasant pressure against your own. It didn’t take you long to relax into his kiss, but unfortunately for you it was over before you could even get started.

Ignis pulled back and smiled at you. You noticed a teasing glint in his eyes as he spoke to you, “I understand what you mean, my love. Now— let’s have some dinner.” His eyes narrowed down at you suddenly, and you gulped at the increase in intensity of his stare. “I anticipate you will need the energy.”

Ignis let go of you before he turned on his heel and ambled into his kitchen, leaving you a hot and giddy mess. Your hands immediately made for your clothing, straightening up and creases, before you made a fuss out of fixing your hair. Your fingers shook as you contemplated the naughty meaning of Ignis’ words, and you could barely keep yourself from squealing as you finally began to realise that tonight might actually be the night that you would be giving it all up to Ignis.

There was no other man you wanted more than Ignis Scientia.

You only hoped that Ignis felt the same way. 

But first— dinner.

You pulled your shoulders back and walked through Ignis’ small yet immaculate kitchen to get to his neat dining area. The table was set simply, with both yours and Ignis’ table settings ready to be served on. Ignis stopped carving the meat he was going to be serving shortly and quickly walked towards you, tipping his head as he pulled your chair out for you. 

You giggled at his actions, “Ignis, you don’t need to do these things all the time. I mean, we’ve been dating a while now— formalities shouldn’t mean so much anymore.” 

“These actions are not mere formalities, my dear.” Ignis explained. “They are a way of life. I am a gentleman first and foremost—.”

Ignis was moving towards the kitchen to bring your meals to the table, except you grasped his forearm in your grip and stopped him in his tracks. Unable to stop yourself from being incredibly forward with Ignis, you bit the inside of your cheek and took a quick breath before blurting out, “There are places where it is imperative you drop the facade and act as man was intended to— through the whims of the heart.”

Ignis’ sea foam orbs locked onto yours and you could have sworn your heart leapt into your throat and remained beating there in hard pulses as he stared at you with those intense eyes once more. The moment couldn’t have lasted more than ten seconds, but if felt like a life time to you. Ignis looked like he wanted to devour you.

He finally blinked, much to your relief and gratitude, and let his gaze flicker rather tersely towards the food he was setting out. “Do not tempt me, Kitten. You would not want to know the types of thoughts that plague my mind at the very mention of your name.” Ignis shot you a warning look.

“Maybe I want to know, hm?” You teased.

You did not heed his warning.

Ignis’ lips stretched into a strained smile as he took a step back from your place at the dining table. He visibly took a deep breath, his broad chest rising and falling, the movement stretching his fitted long-sleeved shirt over his pectoral and abdominal muscles. Your eyes flickered to the hidden expanse of muscle, and you barely noticed the way your tongue darted out to wet your much-too-dry lips. 

However, Ignis was privy too that movement— it was evident in the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed up and down with the heavy gulp he took to calm his emotions enough for at least a few more minutes of rational thought. As gentlemanly he strived to be, he was still a man. And Ignis reacted in a manner that any healthy young man on a date with a beautiful girl would— he wanted you.

“Darling please,” his voice came out strained as he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and loosened his collar. “Behave.”

You acquiesced his request quickly as you quickly became aware to the fact that you had managed to fluster Ignis Scientia. You internally hi-fived yourself on the job well done, and tucked yourself further inwards towards the table. 

Once Ignis had brought both your meals to the table, the two of you ate as quickly as you could without making fools of yourselves. Pretences for the night had quite clearly been thrown out the window. You knew what you wanted, and Ignis clearly wanted the same thing. He was just far too polite to be upfront about his desires. Luckily for him, you were more than happy to be assertive on the matter of carnal intimacy for you both.

It wasn’t long before you finished your meal, only bites after Ignis’ own meal had been consumed. Your eyes lingered on your plate for a few moments before Ignis cleared his throat, effectively garnering your attention. Your gaze flicked to his, locking with a genuine curiosity filling your eyes. 

“Dessert, darling?” Ignis asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Oh, so he way going to be coy, was he?

You smirked right back at Ignis. “What’s on the menu?” You teased.

Ignis finally cracked, tipping his head back with a groan. “You’re despicable. I ought to teach you a lesson…”

You couldn’t stop yourself from audibly squeaking at the insinuation of his words. “What… kind of lesson?” You prodded, clearly not knowing when to stop. Ignis promptly pushed his chair back with a screech, the noise so loud and shrill against his tiles that it made you wince. He practically threw his chair in as he rounded the table and pulled you off your own chair and into his arms.

As intense as his movements were, they were entirely gentle and considerate. The man holding you in that moment was incapable of causing you any harm— you were sure of it.

He was the one. 

Ignis leaned down and nuzzled your nose with his own, his grip on your waist tight and so firm that you could not even hope to worm your way out. Then again, you weren’t exactly keen on escaping him any time soon. You reached around and wound your arms over Ignis shoulders, your wrists crossing over one another behind Ignis’ neck as you pulled your body closer to his. You felt Ignis take in a sharp breath, and it was in that moment that you realised Ignis was possibly just as nervous as you were about where your romantic relationship was about to take you.

“Darling,” Ignis whispered— ducking his head down so that his breath was ghosting over your lips. He stared into your eyes, his sea foam orbs shining with truth and hope and a darker intangible substance that you could only name as lust. “I would very much like to show you how a man pleasures a woman. I just need to know; are you ready for me?” 

You couldn’t stop your head from moving up and down in a tell-tale enthusiastic nod. “Yes. Just…” you broke off as the reality of the situation began to truly dawn on you. Ignis remained close, but did not move as he watched you with sharp eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort from your body language. What you felt in that moment wasn’t discomfort per se, but more along the lines of nervous energy. You took a deep breath and felt your hand reach for Ignis’ collar on its own— an automatic movement just to keep Ignis from noticing just how much your fingers were shaking. You spent a short moment fiddling with the surprisingly soft fabric of his shirt before licking your lips once more and lifting your head to gaze into his eyes. “I’ve never actually done anything like this before. To be honest with you Ignis,” you sighed, “I’m nervous. But I want this.” You tacked on, nodding in assurance so that Ignis would not misconstrue your nerves for not wanting to be with him.

Ignis’ hands settled on your waist, and his fingers massaged gentle patterns onto the small of your back through your clothing. His eyes were gentle upon yours as he pulled you even closer to his warm, solid torso. You didn’t think you would be able to get any closer, but of course Ignis made a habit of doing the impossible without even intending to. 

“I do not want you to feel like you have to do this. We can really just have dessert—.”

“If by dessert, you mean your bare body laying across the kitchen counter for me to devour, then sure— I want some dessert.”

Ignis stopped breathing. You could feel his body stiffen at your words, and right there on his face he seemed to be contemplating something very seriously within himself. You watched his handsome face morph into various myriad of expressions before he settled on what could only be described as a predatory smile. One of his hands left your waist and moved upwards to cup your cheek gently. He stared into your eyes and spoke. “Do you trust me?”

You gulped, but nodded immediately. Your fingers clutched at Ignis’s suspenders for purchase as your knees threatened to give way. Nothing was even happening between yourself and Ignis— and yet you were ready to explode into sensual delinquency at the drop of a hat. Your body temperature began to rise, and there was nothing more you wanted in that moment than to take your clothes off and get busy with the proper man holding you so tight and close to his own heated body.

Ignis gazed down at you over his glasses, his smirk growing at your non-verbal answer. “Your words, Kitten. Use your words. I do not want any miscommunications to spoil what may promise to be an unforgettable night for the both of us.”

An impatient huff escaped your lips as you felt your limbs turn to jello from how much you needed Ignis’ touch lighting up your senses. “Completely. I trust you completely.” You raised your gaze and glared weakly at Ignis, knowing full well that your eyes were probably just as dark with lust as his were. “Now— get on with it Scientia.” Your voice dropped several octaves, and you surprised yourself with how assertive you sounded. Nerves aside, you had never wanted anything more in your life to have Ignis ravish you to your core. 

He laughed, a sound emanating from somewhere in the centre of his chest it seemed, and Astrals you could not think of a sound sexier than his deep chuckle.

You found yourself pulled forward and lifted up into Ignis’ arms, and you couldn’t help yourself as your legs moved on auto-pilot to wrap themselves around his waist. His lips were upon your clavicle as he spoke, “On with it, I get then.”

He held onto you securely as he made his way out of the dining room and into the adjoining hallway, his hands squeezing at your ass as he marked your much-too-hot and exposed skin. You clung to Ignis almost desperately, tiny mewls of pleasure from pain leaving your lips as Ignis bit down and sucked on your sensitive skin before laving his tongue across the emerging bruising. You could hear his breaths grow shallower— as did yours—the longer the two of you remained in your shared intimate embrace. Barely able to keep track of all the sensations Ignis bestowed upon you, you squeaked when you were suddenly thrown backwards by your boyfriend. Your heart almost jumped out of your chest as your back hit a mattress, and you bounced slightly before Ignis straddled your body and took a hold of your wrists. Your eyes grew wide as you met his gaze— you were surprised by how spontaneous Ignis was pertaining to the intimate affairs held in his bedroom. He clearly had some experience in the intimacy department, especially apparent in the way he so surely handled you. 

The sensitive area between your splayed thighs throbbed with need as you quickly realised what sleeping with an experienced man meant: a damn good time.

You bit your lip and whimpered— being at the mercy of Ignis Scientia really did things to you. You wanted more.

The intensity in Ignis’ eyes softened slightly at your soft sound, and his grip loosened a little. He cleared his throat softly and leaned down to press a gently kiss against your cheek, “I shall ask again, Kitten— do you trust me completely?” His lips lingered against your cheek as he waited for your response.

Breath hitching, you managed to whisper “I do.”

Ignis kissed your cheek once more and then climbed off of you. Confused, you attempted to sit up as you contemplated whether you had said something wrong. You followed Ignis’ movements to his bed-side drawer and opened your mouth to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly spoke. “Lay still, darling. Cactuar.”

You blinked, utterly confused.

“Excuse me?” You asked, confusion clear in your tone.

“The safe word.” Ignis replied.

Your eyes widened after a short moment spent contemplating his curt response. “O-oh!” You affirmed with a stuttered breath. Your breath hitched as you caught sight of the silk ties Ignis held in his elegant yet strong and capable hands. “What are those for?” You asked redundantly— knowing full well what he intended to do with them. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what his intentions were with you. 

You trusted him completely.

Ignis approached you and stood at the head of his king-sized bed. He bent down and brought his lips to the sensitive skin on the top of your hand before moving it towards one of the cool black metal frames on his bedhead. The silk tie went around your wrist and the metal bar, securing you to it. Your eyes followed Ignis as your heart beat faster in slight fear but mostly anticipation of what was to happen next. He tied your free hand to another metal bar, and you tugged on your bonds for good measure to check whether you were truly tied down.

You were. There was no way you would be able to escape the bonds unless Ignis untied them himself.

Gulping, you bit your lip. Ignis offered you a smile as he leaned forward to gently caress your cheek with his fingers. “Trust me. I assure you that I will take good care of you, Kitten.” He leaned in again and kissed you teasingly on your lips. Your mouth hung open in a small ‘oh’, your brain unable to come up with any intelligible words. 

So you nodded at Ignis. 

He got up again and comfortably made his way towards his bed-side table again. He opened the drawer and let out a soft ‘aha’ as he fished out what seemed to be the item he was looking for. He held it up in plain sight for you to see, and you felt your cheeks grow hot as you quickly realised what the small shining silver device was.

“A vibrator?” You asked, your mouth dry. You licked your lips and Ignis smirked down at you as he climbed back onto the bed with you, still fully clothed. He set the small bullet vibrator aside near the under side of your tied arm. Suddenly, a flash of blue light took over your senses and you let out a short shriek of shock at the sudden brightness in the dimly lit room. The flash blinded you for a few seconds, and all you could feel was the flat surface of something steel-cold pressing against the sensitive exposed skin of your clavicle where Ignis had marked you so ardently earlier. 

You immediately held your breath, having a good idea of what it was pressed so dangerously against your skin. The bed shifted and you blinked until the remnants of the flash faded from your vision. Your gaze flickered between Ignis and the general area where the knife was. You caught Ignis smiling down at you, his pupils blown wide as he very clearly enjoyed the thrill of his actions upon you. But Astrals— you could see the reverence in his eyes, and you could feel the care in his gestures towards you. Again, you told yourself that you trusted Ignis completely. 

As intense as your first time seemed like it was going to be, you were assured that Ignis knew what he was doing, and in knowing what he was doing you were guaranteed an unforgettable first time. Many friends of yours described their first times to be horrific duds— you knew that in this instance you would have an epic first time story to tell.

Ignis did not offer any words as he gently traced his dagger’s blade over your clothing before lifting the material safely over your skin. You couldn’t help but gasp as he cut into your clothes with precise movements, the concentration on his face creasing his forehead. Another involuntary whimper escaped you as Ignis pulled your clothing off you methodically, cutting and cutting with precision until you were bared fully to his all-seeing gaze.

With one last pull, Ignis gently removed your cut up panties and turned his blade back onto its flat surface before trailing it back up your tingling skin on the insides of your thighs. His lips followed the trajectory of his cool blade, and as much as you wanted to squirm you didn’t dare in case Ignis fumbled with his blade. 

He noticed your stillness and chuckled, lifting the blade off the surface of your skin. With another bright flash, the blade was gone—yet Ignis remained between your splayed over legs. It was then that you realised that he was privy to the sight of your most private of places. Your cheeks heated up and you felt like your head was going to explode from embarrassment. You tried to move your hands to reach down and push Ignis away out of embarrassment, but couldn’t.

Ignis noticed your movements, and a laugh escaped his smirking lips. “Too much?”

You shook your head breathlessly, but moved your legs slightly— your inner thighs brushing against Ignis’ form settled between your legs. He stared up at you from his position, realisation dawning him as his expression softened once more and his hands moved to caress your upper thighs. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing, is all…” you trailed off, feeling incredibly juvenile. 

Ignis leaned down and kissed your inner thigh gently, his gaze never leaving yours as he continued to caress you in a calming manner. “You’re exquisite. Beautiful. Incredible. If I am to be candid now, I must express this: I’ve been waiting for this moment since I laid my eyes on you.” He confessed, his voice sounding rough and muffled as his continued trailing kisses further upwards. Your whole body felt like it was burning on fire as Ignis’ lips drew closer and closer to the place you wanted his attention directed.

Everything about what was happening between yourself and Ignis was pure sensuality, and you were both impatient and curious about his next move. For all of your talk, you had never really been with a man in the sense you were going to with Ignis. Every sensation was new, and every trailing touch was being newly mapped into your memory as something that made you feel like there was electricity in the air.

Ignis stopped kissing you just before he reached your intimate area. He raised his head and licked his lips as he drew his hands close to your throbbing heat. You felt his fingers gently massaging at your outer folds and you drew in a sharp breath, your abdomen growing taught before sinking as you let the breath out just as quick. 

“Ignis…” you whispered softly, squirming under his touch as you tugged at your bonds. You wanted to touch him so badly— you wanted to guide him to exactly where you wanted him to be. 

“Yes, my love?” His voice came out rough but quiet as he pulled your outer lips apart. He slowly moved and re-situated himself until he was face to face with your mound. You felt your opening throb with pleasurable anticipation, and you were sure that you were already incredibly wet without even having anything done to you down there. The thrill of giving total control to Ignis was incredibly arousing.

“Touch me, please?” You requested— your voice came out timid, like you were expecting Ignis to deny you your request.

You felt the tip of Ignis’ long finger settle between your folds before feeling his warm, gentle and sensual touch slowly trail along your gather wetness.

“Naughty Kitten— so wet for me already. This will make things easier for you— I’m loath to hurt you, darling. Oh, do you feel that?” Ignis asked you as your back arched in response to his finger gently massaging your pulsing clit. “Do you feel that delicious pressure building in the pit of your stomach? Do you feel your tight little pussy pulsing with undeniable pleasure?” Ignis murmured, his eyes locked on your wet heat, almost as if he were in a trance of some sort.

You couldn’t stop the stuttered, incoherent moans from escaping your throat and right out of your lips as Ignis played with you with precise movements of his fingers. His touch was teasing, edging you towards a pleasurable precipice that he would not let you fall to no matter how much you squirmed and whined for him to just keep going damn it.

Growing frustrated, your eyes began to water from your almost delirious state of long-drawn pleasure. You wanted release and you were beginning to grow impatient for it. “Ignis, please— I need more!” You cried out, a pleasure sob escaping your lips.

Ignis’ finger stopped rubbing teasingly against your wet inner folds, and you whined loudly in frustration. Kicking your legs slightly in a display of petulance, you barely registered Ignis’ hand reaching for something near your tied limbs. 

Between your own gasping breaths and heart pounding in your ears, you did not hear Ignis turn the bullet vibrator on. But Astrals, you sure felt it.

“Nnnghhh! A-ah, fuck!” You cursed as the strong yet muted vibrations wreaked a good kind of havoc on what seemed to be all of your nerve endings. Your muscles contracted as you did your best to keep your legs spread apart— hungry for more stimulation as your inner walls clamped around nothing. You felt yourself grow wetter as your orgasm caught you by surprise. You drew raspy breaths, chest heaving up and down as Ignis held the vibrator to your clit to prolong the pleasurable fire that threatened to consume your sanity for good.

You barely felt Ignis’ gentle caress up your hip and waist. “Good girl… you’re doing so well. You’re so wet for me. I need to feel those clenching walls of yours.” Ignis spoke in a low tone of voice, dark with lust. You hear the soft thud that came with Ignis throwing the vibrator onto the ground somewhere, and then promptly felt the tip of Ignis’ finger prodding at your tight entrance. You bit your lip in anticipation, and then squeaked as Ignis surged upwards and took one of your nipples into his mouth. He rolled your nippled between his teeth and gently sucked on your soft and supple flesh, slowly sinking his finger deeper into your heat. 

Feeling his finger enter you, you moaned and spread your legs wider—welcoming the feeling of being touched so intimately. You threw your head back and mumbled incoherent praise to Ignis and the Astrals for bestowing you with the ability to feel such transcendental pleasures. As Ignis’ finger sunk deeper into your heat, you felt your self growing wetter and wetter. 

Noticing this, Ignis stopped laving attention onto your sensitive breasts and kissed his way up to your lips. His gaze bore into your heavy lidded eyes as he curled his finger upwards and began to gently move it- massaging your inner walls and reaching places you had never been able to reach with your own shorter fingers. “You’re red hot inside— and so fucking wet Kitten.” Ignis swore as his movements grew more frenzied. You let out a lewd moan as you threw your head back, exposing the expanse of your throat to the man intent on ruining you in the best possible way. His movements below produced a heady wet sound that charged your arousal and had you bucking your hips for more, more, more. 

A single finger felt amazing enough—but then Ignis introduced a second. The tight stretch had you moaning and writhing underneath Ignis, his ministrations turning you into an animal almost as you uncontrollably bucked your hips in time with the movements of his fingers. You felt yourself getting closer and closer to a second orgasm, and you tugged at your restraints— desperate to touch Ignis. 

He was wearing too much anyways. You needed to feel his skin on your own. And you needed that right this instance.

Ignis’ teeth gently grazed at the sensitive exposed skin of your neck, and you keened a desperate sound as all the sensations Ignis was bestowing upon you led up to yet another mind-blowing orgasm. “Oh fuck Ignis!” You cried out loudly as Ignis sucked on his bite, marking you for the public of the next day to see. Your pussy clenched hard in a pulsing rhythm around Ignis’ fingers, your slick coating them as he let you ride out your second orgasm of the night with a satisfied glint in his sea foam eyes. He watched you fondly, his arousal becoming painful enclosed in his fitted navy blue pants. 

Ignis licked his lips and withdrew his fingers from your heat. He waited for you to open your eyes before he bought his wet fingers, covered completely in your essence, towards his mouth. He maintained eye contact with you as he put his wet fingers into his mouth and tasted you. 

You watched him, pussy already tingling with the need to be taken by the man tasting you so reverently. You didn’t dare blink as he maintained eye contact with you— the whole while sucking his fingers and letting them go with a pop as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He groaned deliciously and finally got set on the task of undressing himself to the picture of you tied to his bed frame, legs wide open and expression dazed and so completely trusting.

“Divine. Everything about you is divine. You taste like art, Kitten. I’ll make you mine, don’t you worry.” Ignis smirked as he watched you squirm for him, his gaze shooting down to your exposed pussy, seeing you leaking in need for him. He felt how tight you were around his fingers— he could not help but look forward to being sheathed deep inside you. 

Ignis had admittedly been involved in many casual, primal-type affairs that had never made it to the second date. No one wanted to commit to a man who couldn’t put his woman before his profession. However, you… you were selfless enough to fall in love with—and trust— a man like Ignis. You trusted him enough to give him something you could only ever give once.

He was going to honour you and your trust. Ignis vowed deep within himself, in a moment of clarity from his lust-hazed bliss, that he would never break your trust. Just as you were giving yourself so fully to him, he would bestow the same honour unto you.

Ignis found himself feeling giddy as he quickly disrobed. He had never felt so much urgency to be coupled with another in his life. You brought him many different and welcome emotions, and he was happy to experience them alongside you. His heart hammered against his chest as his briefs dropped to the ground. He stepped out of them— completely bare— as he climbed over you. His arms caged you between himself and the bed as he settled between your legs. 

This was it.

He watched as your eyes shone with wonder— twinkling with a sweet innocence that he knew would be claimed by himself and himself alone— and he realised then that he was in love with you. He loved the way you smiled for him so easily. He loved the way you scolded him for long, over-worked days. He loved the way you baked him slightly burnt sweet treats, delivering them to his Citadel office with an earnest smile on your face. He loved you.

He loved you, and he was going to physically show you just what love felt like in its rawest and most tangible form.

You moaned at the feeling of the tip of his cock rubbing hot and hard against your slick pussy folds. You folded your legs and lifted your hips, rocking against his hardness, exploring the sensation. He was warm and heave against your pussy, and he felt big. You glanced down and quickly affirmed with your own eyes that he was indeed packing it. 

A thought filled your mind and your eyes widened in momentary doubt as you felt Ignis massaging circles into your hips with gentle motions as he moved with you, rocking his arousal against yours: was he going to fit inside you? And exactly how much was it going to hurt?

“Darling,” Ignis leaned down and his breath fanned against your lips. You felt him hover over you before he suddenly moved his body off of yours. You immediately missed the friction of his cock against your clit, and you couldn’t help but let out a whine of disappointment. Ignis chuckled at your cute impatience and reached over you to untie your bonds. He wanted to feel you cling to him. He wanted to feel your nails dig into the taught skin of his back as he pumped himself in and out of you in a hypnotic rhythm that would have you screaming his name.

He wanted to give you the ability to physically push him off if you felt the need to.

“Ignis?” You questioned, bringing your arms down and idly resting them on either side of your body. He smiled at you and cupped your face in his palms before kissing your nose. Thrilling intensity gone, Ignis only focused on making you feel comfortable as the moment of truth dawned on the metaphorical horizon.

Pulling away, Ignis gazed deep into your eyes to check for any signs of hesitance as he asked you one more time, “are you sure about this? Do you want me to be the one to take something so precious from you?”

Your eyes watered, and there was not a doubt in your mind as you uttered you truthful answer, “yes. Take me. I’m yours, Ignis.”

You allowed Ignis some time to situate himself back between your legs, his arousal rubbing teasingly against your folds. You felt warm as you felt his body hovering protectively over yours as he used one of his hands to hike your leg over his hip, bringing your bodies closer together. He was as close to you as he could get without being inside you, and you gulped with nervous excitement as the time finally came.

Your arms wound around Ignis’ shoulders as you pulled him flush against you. Grazing your lips against Ignis’ ear, you whispered, “I’m ready. I need you now.”

Hearing Ignis groan in restrained lust, you felt him move his hand to grasp his cock. He gently guided the tip of his cock to your tight entrance and sighed softly as he pulled back and braced himself on his knees and hand. He gazed into your eyes and smiled apologetically, “I’m afraid this might hurt at first. I’m sorry,” before you could answer back and tell Ignis that it was okay, you felt the tip of his cock slowly push itself inside you.

The gasp that left your mouth was one mingled with pain and wonderment. 

It was happening. 

You felt one of Ignis’ hands massage the nape of your neck before his fingers intertwined amongst strands of your hair. He caressed you soothingly as he controlled his urge to sheath you and feel the overwhelming pleasure of your red hot heat hugging at his cock and massaging him with carnal motions. 

You whimpered, “o-ouch…”

“It’s okay, Kitten. It will go away soon. You’re doing so well, my love. You’re taking me so well. Just a little bit more- ah!” Ignis bottomed out inside you, his forehead pressed against yours as the perspiration from his effort to hold his instincts back mixed with your own nervous sweat collecting on your skin. “F-fuck… you’re so tight, Kitten.”

You held onto Ignis for dear life, the uncomfortable pain lingering as your soft inner walls got used to being stretched so far. Hymen broken, you could feel the rawness of your broken skin. The stretch stung, but you had never felt so full and whole in your life. It took a few still moments for the pain to ebb away to an annoying little sting that could be ignored much more easily. 

Ignis whispered sweet nothings into your ear, switching completely from his dominant attitude to one of complete care and consideration. It was clear that he wanted you to know you had the power to stop at any time during the carnal act that was in the process of being committed. The very gesture made your heart swell with uninhibited love.

You wriggled your hips, testing the sensations within, and gasped at the feeling of Ignis’ cock massaging your inner reaches so intimately. 

“Unhh,” Ignis surprised you with a short but deep moan of his own, “darling… please…” he trailed off, his tone pleading as he held himself stiffly over you to remain still. 

On any other occasion, you would have teased Ignis Scientia relentlessly for pleading with you. However, you wanted to feel him move too, so you let it go in favour of indulging in sinful pleasure.

“Go for it Ignis. Fuck me.” You said determinedly. 

You felt Ignis pull himself out slightly before gently pushing himself back inside you with a groan. “You’re so wet and tight around me… I regret to admit that I will not last long this time my love.” Ignis divulged truthfully, his senses completely overcome by how perfect you felt around him. Ignis had always prided himself in his ability to bring a woman to orgasm multiple times, his self-control rivalled to none.

However, he knew from the very beginning that you would be a formidable challenge. Ignis quickly realised, as he picked up his pace— thrusting in and out of you with stuttered fervour— that he was going to lose the challenge this time. You felt took good, and your sounds were so sweet, riling him up and fuelling his almost painful arousal as he grasped sensually moved above you. 

Bodies pressed together, you felt like two halves of a whole as Ignis ground his cock into your pussy. He angled his hips just right as he moaned your name, his fingers trailing down your body and right for your clit. He used his thumb to stroke you firmly— wanting so desperately to feel you milk his cock of his seed.

“Say my name when you come, my sweet Kitten.” Ignis rasped as he undulated his hips against yours, his ass tensing and loosening along with the strength of his thrusts. You cried out for Ignis, his name spilling from your lips as you couldn’t hold back the sensation of your full body orgasm anymore.

Your toes and fingers curled with such intensity that you broke skin on Ignis’ back. Ignis hissed at the sting of your nails inflicting minor wounds, and released his seed inside you as your tight walls pulsed around him. 

Your brought him to Nirvana. 

His senses grew sharp as he felt like fireworks were erupting all over his body— his nerves screaming with delirious pleasure. He’d never felt anything like it before. His hands trailed up to cup your cheeks in his hands. He panted as he stared down at you, his jaw slack and his bangs falling freely against his forehead.

You pulled him in close, and shut your eyes as you waited for Ignis to kiss you. You felt him pull out of you, and you gasped just as Ignis covered your mouth with his own lips, delivering to you a fervent kiss.

He rolled two both of you onto your sides as he kissed you, pulling you close by the waist. You sighed against his lips and kissed him back lazily, basking in the after glow of your first time.

When Ignis pulled away, you couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out from your lips. 

Ignis smiled fondly at you as he stroked your upper arm, still looking dazed. “What is it?” He asked quietly.

You shrugged, a grin spread across your lips. “You’re… not such a gentleman in the bedroom, are you? I’m definitely not your first, am I?” You laughed, teasing him.

You watched Ignis grow flustered as he momentarily avoided eye contact with you. “I do hope that is not a problem. I vow to be loyal to you, my love. I am not a man who favours disloyalty in the least—.”

Pulling Ignis down, you pressed your lips to his and smiled. Pulling back you shook your head in disbelief as Ignis blinked down at you, remnants of worry in his gaze.

“Don’t worry Ignis, it doesn’t bother me—I promise.” You assured. Your gaze narrowed as you shot Ignis a saucy grin, “besides, the way you tied me up and took control was a real surprise. I didn’t know my Ignis had it in him!”

Ignis let out a disbelieving laugh along with a breath he held in while you spoke. Relieved, Ignis pulled you in close— figuring that cleaning up could wait a few more minutes— and held you securely against his warm chest. You listened to his heart beat fast in his chest, and you smiled as you heard his calming lilt from within his chest.

“There’s plenty more where that came from, my love. But for now, you must rest. You did so well darling, and you’ve admittedly made me a very happy man in more ways than one.” Ignis pressed a kiss against your hair, and then surprised you with his next statement. “I will enjoy taking you over and over again. Let us learn together how loud you can scream.”

The dark tone in his voice sent electric shocks up your spine. 

Gulping, you cuddled closer to Ignis, wondering about just what Ignis had in store for you further into your intimate relationship.

For now, you knew this: your first time story would be amazing.


End file.
